1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to three dimensional (3D) video communication apparatus and method for video processing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video communication apparatus enables video communication between a talker and a listener using a camera, a microphone or a speaker.
For example, a video communication apparatus with one camera can provide two dimensional (2D) video communication between a talker and a listener. A video communication apparatus using a plurality of cameras can provide 3D video communication using a plurality of videos, for example, left-side videos and right-side videos.
A video communication apparatus generates the sense of depth of a 3D video using captured left-side video and right-side video. The implementation of the 3D video can generally be categorized into glasses type and non-glasses type.
The glasses type generally includes passive type, active type and anaglyph type. The non-glasses type generally includes lenticular type and parallax barrier type.